


Beautiful Eyes

by sffan



Series: Beautiful Eyes [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: What happens when your mind wanders during an argument, with interesting results.





	Beautiful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story, so it's kind of near and dear to me. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 1, 2002
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

We are arguing. Again. It seems like all we ever do lately. It's never really about anything, just him being him, and me being me. 

When his hand reaches out and cups the back of my neck, his fingers tangling in my hair, bringing his face within inches of mine, I flinch. I'm just not expecting it, he moves so damn fast and quiet for such a large man. The smell of him envelops me - tobacco from that stupid cigar he chews, sweat, oil from his guns, and that indefinable scent that is simply...him. 

"Stop it, Jayne," I say. Trying not to show how much the hand on my neck is disturbing me, hoping he didn't notice the flinch. 

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asks me. I can tell by the tone of voice that he noticed. Damn. 

Unbidden, I remember that he once told me that I had a pretty mouth, during that disaster, months ago, on Ariel, when he betrayed me, us. I had forgiven him, he had proven himself over and over since that "momentary lapse in judgement," as the Captain likes to call it, but sometimes it still stings. I shake off the memory, wondering why it came to mind at all. Looking up into his eyes, I suddenly realize that those clear blue-grey eyes that go dark and hard as steel when he's angry and twinkle like stars when he's playing a prank, those eyes that are currently searing my soul, are more than pretty, they are beautiful. 

I open my mouth to say, "Yes, stop it," but instead I hear myself say, "No," as I wrap my hands in his t-shirt, the awful green one that he wears far too often, that fits him so well, defining the muscles in his chest, back, arms. I pull him closer and as I capture his lips with mine, those eyes, those beautiful expressive eyes, first widen in surprise, then darken with desire when I wrap my arms around him, press my body against his, and deepen the kiss. 


End file.
